The Destined
by Amberstorm233
Summary: This is the sequel to Owlfeather's Story. Sorry for the bad title and summery I do not own warriors although I wish I did. Please review.
1. Alliences

**ALLIENCES **

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Owlstar  
**Deputy: **Mothfur  
**Medicine Cat:** Mistysong  
Apprentice: Frostpaw  
**Warriors:**  
Harefoot  
Barktail  
Runningwillow  
Blackscar  
Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Doveflight  
Ant-tail  
Deerfur  
Sprrowfur

Apprentices: Grasspaw  
Daisywhisker  
Apprentice: Mousepaw  
Sandwing  
Grasstail  
Apprentice: Larkpaw  
Deerfoot  
Smokestream  
Bumbleheart  
Waspheart  
Apprentice: Gorsepaw

Mossfeather  
Flamefoot  
Apprentice: Fallenpaw  
Breezefeather  
Darkpelt  
Vixenclaw  
Eaglewing

**Apprentices:**  
Mousepaw  
Larkpaw  
Frostpaw  
Gorsepaw  
Tigerpaw  
Fallenpaw  
Grasspaw

**Queens and kits:**  
Mossnose Mate: Grasstail  
Kits: Hawk-kit Ivykit

Robinsong Mate: Barktail  
Kits: Lilykit Stormkit Featherkit

Goldenfur Mate: Blackscar  
Kits: None

**Elders:**  
Rainwing  
Berryfrost  
Dimstorm

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader: **Oakstar  
**Deputy: **Russetfoot  
**Medicine Cat: **Barkwing

**Warriors:  
**Sherwfur  
Squirreltail  
Fallowbreeze  
Poppyflight  
Dapplewing  
Apprentice: Honeypaw  
Nightwhisker  
Stoneheart  
Lionfur  
Willowsong  
Birchfeather  
Apprentice: Spottedpaw  
Nettlefoot  
Maplewing  
Ferretwhisker  
Brackentail  
Apprentice: Blazepaw  
Smokefern  
Icewhisker  
Owlclaw  
Apprentice: Cinderpaw  
Grassheart  
Bluefeather  
Tineyclaw  
Hazleheart  
Leafpelt  
Roseclaw

**Apprentices:**  
Honeypaw  
Ciderpaw  
Spottedpaw  
Blazepaw

**Queens and kits:  
**Honeytail Mate: Owlclaw  
Kits: Colverkit, Foxkit, Wolfkit  
Icefeather Mate: Grassheart  
Kits: Beekit, Mousekit

**Elders:  
**Patchfur  
Larkfoot

**ShadowClan**:

**Leader:** Yellowstar  
**Deputy: **Duskfur  
**Medicine Cat: **Sagefur  
Apprentice: Minnowpaw  
**Warriors:  
**Falconfur  
Darkwhisper  
Hollyclaw  
Tawnyscar  
Silverblaze  
Spottedtail  
Fernclaw  
Ratfur  
Mistfur  
Icestorm  
Cedarfur  
Seiftfoot  
Pinepelt  
Cinderflame  
Marshclaw  
Russetclaw

**Apprentices:  
**Brackenpaw  
Flamepaw  
Sandpaw  
Mosspaw

**Queens and Kits:  
**Morningblaze Mate: Tawnyscar  
Kits: Snowkit, Morningkit, Sunkit

Sunstripe Mate: Ratfur  
Kits: None

**Elders:  
**Mouseclaw  
Darkrose  
Nightpelt  
Nettleclaw

**Loner Group:**

**Leader**: Ash  
**Deputy: **Frost  
**Medicine Cat:** Flame

**Warriors:**  
Moss  
Silverfeather  
Shimmer  
Seed  
Cloud  
Apprentice: Mouse  
Trout  
Willow  
Apprentice: Lily  
Night  
Shard  
Apprentice: Spark  
Dewfur  
Sharp

**Apprentices:**  
Mouse  
Lily  
Spark

**Queens and Kits:  
**Holly Mate: Flame  
Kits: Reed Rose Hazel  
Stormy Mate: Shard  
Kits: None

**Elders:  
**Rabbit  
Gorse  
Oak  
Pine


	2. Chapter 1

He nodded to his mate in agreement.

"So what do you think?"The she-cat had finally finished her thoughts.

"I don't know what to say. I mean it could be possible but, what's the point of hiding kits when you can teach them to follow in your paw steps?"

"That's the thing I want to know. It could be possible though that those kits could've been used against her."

"I don't know maybe you're over thinking it?"

"Well you're probably right but that still doesn't explain way they had –kit at the end of their names."

"A rouge or loner could've known about the clans and gave them that part. Anyway you've been looking troubled ever since your leader ceremony lets wrong?"

"Well I received a prophecy from StarClan that told me of great heroes that will save the clans…"

**Breezefeather**

Her white pelt gleamed in the pale, early green-leaf sun.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me here beneath the meeting stump for a clan meeting", her voice rang out for all to hear. She gazed down happily at her kits as they stood near the front. She knew what was coming for them and they knew as well.  
"Breezepaw, Eaglepaw, Darkpaw and Vixenpaw please step forward. You have all trained under StarClan's mighty code and it's time for you to become warriors. Mothfur do you think Breezepaw is ready to become a warrior?"  
"Yes Owlstar."  
"Thank you now Doveflight do you think Darkpaw is ready to be a warrior?"  
"Yes Owlstar he has trained well."  
"Thank you Doveflight now how are your apprentices Hawkflight and Deerfur?"  
"Eaglepaw has trained to her full potentional and I think she is ready to be announced as a full warrior."  
"Vixenpaw is the same and she deserves to be a warrior."  
"Ok thank you now it's time. I, Owlstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these four apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Eaglepaw, Darkpaw, Vixenpaw, and Breezepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"  
"I do", the voices came from Eaglepaw, Darkpaw, and Vixenpaw.  
"I-I do", it was Breezepaw who spoke last.  
"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Darkpaw from this moment on you'll be known as Darkpelt; StarClan honors your bravery and skillfulness. Eaglepaw from this moment on you'll be known as Eaglewing; StarClan honors your loyalty and courage. Vixenpaw from this moment on you'll be known as Vixenclaw; StarClan honors your strength and cleverness. Finally Breezepaw from this moment on you'll be known as Breezefeather; StarClan honors your kindness and spirit."  
"Darkpelt, Eaglewing, Vixenclaw, Breezefeather. Darkpelt, Eaglewing, Vixenclaw, Breezefeather", the whole clan cheered for the warriors, then Sparrowfur, their father, sat up in all the commotion.  
"If you don't mind may I speak?" Owlstar nodded her head to her mate.  
"I have something to tell you all. Owlstar is having another litter of kits!" The clan cats cheered for their leader and her mate. Sparrowfur stared proudly at his mate while the meeting was called to a close. Breezefeather just looked at her litter mates with excitement in her eyes.  
"Can you believe we're finally warriors?!"  
"No Breezefeather I-I can't believe we are but, what is really shocking to me is that we're going to have more brothers and/or sisters!" The others nodded their heads in agreement.

**Maplewing**

The huge tom stepped up onto the Highledge for a clan meeting. Like many before him he called out the ancient words of StarClan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting. I want to make two new apprintces in to warriors. Maplepaw and Ferretpaw please step forward. I, Oakstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Maplepaw and Ferretpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do", the pair of excited apprentices said at the same time.

"Needlefoot and Squirreltail do you think they're ready?"

"Yes we both do. They had fought bravely against ShadowClan and seem to have the skills of a full warrior."

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Maplepaw, from this moment you will be known as Maplewing. StarClan honors your skill in battle and intelligence. And Ferretpaw from this moment on you'll be known as Ferretwisker. StarClan honors your strength and bravery."

The clan cats called out, "Maplewing, Ferretwisker! Maplewing Ferretwisker!" The new ThunderClan warriors had smiles across their faces.

"Ferretpa- I mean Ferretwisker can you believe we're finally warriors!"

"Yes especially after we showed those stupid, fox-hearted ShadowClanners what we're made of!" A day before ThunderClan and ShadowClan had another battle over the stripe of territory that divided their lands. Maplewing was proud of what they had done. Once again they had taken back the land that was rightfully theirs. After their ceremony the new warriors went hunting. Maplewing's brown and ginger mottled pelt gleamed in the light through the leaves. The she-cat scented mouse and carefully stalked the precious piece prey. She had successfully caught the mouse along with a scrawny vole and an unusually large squirrel. The newly named Ferretwisker had caught a sparrow and small rabbit. With their catches the new warriors headed back to camp.

**Marshclaw**

The ShadowClan cats were devastated. They had lost many to ThunderClan during the battle. The clan cats were wounded and in desperate need of healing herbs. ShadowClan's leader, Yellowstar, had lost a life and her brother in the bloody battle. Yellowstar sighed heavily as she climbed up the Leader's branch.

Her voice rang out as she called to her clan, "Let all cats old enough to fight join me here beneath the Leader's branch for a clan meeting. As you know after the battle yesterday we had lost many amazing cats. I have seen the battle skills of some of our apprentices and I believe it's time they became warriors. Icepaw, Pinepaw, Cedarpaw, Cinderpaw, Swiftpaw, and finally Marshpaw please come forward. I_, _Yellowstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these six apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Pinepaw, Icepaw, Marshpaw, Cedarpaw, Swiftpaw and Cinderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan,even at the cost of your lives?"

All six apprentices said, "I do."

Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Icepaw from this moment on you'll be known as Icestorm. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty. Cedarpaw from this moment on you'll be known as Cedarfur. StarClan honors your bravery and skillfulness. Cinderpaw from this moment you'll be known as Cinderflame. StarClan honors your cleverness and fighting skill. Pinepaw from this moment on you'll be known as Pinepelt. StarClan honors your independence and spirit. Swiftpaw from this moment you'll be known as Swiftfoot. StarClan honors your speed and strength. Marshpaw from this moment you'll be known as Marshclaw. StarClan honors your forethought and energy."

"Icestorm, Cedarfur, Cinderflame, Pinepelt, Swiftfoot, Marshclaw! Icestorm, Cedarfur, Cinderflame, Pinepelt, Swiftfoot, Marshclaw!"

"Wait before this meeting ends I want to announce one more warrior and even new appertices. I'm afraid that Russetpaw will not survive the next few days. I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has learned the warrior code and given up his life in the service of his Clan. Let StarClan receive him as a warrior. He will be known as Russetclaw." The clan cats bowed their heads in respect for the young dyeing warrior.

"Russetclaw, Russetclaw", the clan cheered with sadness.

"Now, Brackenkit, Mosskit, Flamekit, and Sandkit come forward please. Sandkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sandpaw. Your mentor will be Spottedtail. I hope Spottedtail will pass down all she knows on to you. Spottedtail,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Owlclaw, and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Sandpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her. Brackenkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brackenpaw. Your mentor will be Mistfur. I hope Mistfur will pass down all she knows on to you. Mistfur,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Mousefoot, and you have shown yourself to be kind and skillful. You will be the mentor of Brackenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her.

Flamekit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Tawnyscar. I hope Tawnyscar will pass down all he knows on to you. Tawnyscar,you are ready to take on another apprentice. You had received excellent training from Tigereye, and you have shown yourself to be brave and wise. You will be the mentor of Flamepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him. Now finally Mosskit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mosspaw. Your mentor will be Cedarfur. I hope Cedarfur will pass down all he knows on to you. Cedarfur I know this is sudden but,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Hollyclaw, and you have shown yourself to be brave and skillful. You will be the mentor of Mosspaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

"Mosspaw, Flamepaw, Sandpaw, Brackenpaw! Mosspaw, Flamepaw, Sandpaw, Brackenpaw!"The whole clan cheered.

"Hey Marshclaw", the tom pun around to see the newly named warrior, Cinderflame.

"Oh h-hi Cinderflame, how are you!"

"Excited that we're now warriors. Hey not to be rude to Yellowstar or anything but, she seems desperate."

Marshclaw looked confused," What do you mean by that?"

"Well what I mean when I say that is she announced six new warriors and four new appertices. Which may I might add aren't even six moons. You know as well as I do their only five."

"I guess your right after all this past leaf-bare we lost many cats. Most being appertices and kits." Cinderflame purred and flicked her tail across Marshclaw's nose. The pair sat and ate a sparrow together with tails entwined.

**Dewfur**

Dewpaw was never a real clan cat. Every time he thought about RiverClan an icy chill ran down his back as he remembered the story his mother would tell them. His mother was banished from RiverClan after he was born. His mother, Silverfeather, was banished all because she fell in love with a loner and had his kits. One of which being Dewpaw. Many times Silverfeather had told him of the evil, insane cat that was Troutstar. She had told Dewpaw of how he got rid of his two other litter mates, Lilykit and Toadkit, only to let Dewpaw live. Shaking the memory away Dewpaw met up with his mother and the group of loners they had joined. Today his mother seemed unusually happy as he met up with her. The leader of the group was a she-cat named Ash. Ash stood atop a rock to where she could look down on the cats whom she led.

"Let all cats old enough to swim join me beneath the Rain rock for a meeting." Happiness swelled in his chest as he knew what was going to happen.

"Dewpaw as you know I'm not a clan cat let alone a clan leader but, even if I'm not you and your mother came to us lost and afraid. I'm glad we helped you because, both of you had taught us well in the ways of your clan code. Anyway let's get back to the ceremony. I, Ash, leader of our small group of loners, call upon your warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Dewpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Dewpaw squeaked excitedly, "I do."

"Then from this moment on you'll be known as Dewfur. StarClan honors you speed and bravery."

"Dewfur, Dewfur!" The loners had cheered his name and they all went back to their duties.


	3. Chapter 2

**Breezefeather**

Everything was an excited blur. Tonight was the gathering and all around everyone was ready.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Meeting stump for a clan meeting. As you all know the gathering is tonight and I have to choose the cats who will go with me", Owlstar's belly began to swell with the kits she was expecting.  
"Sparrowfur, Breezefeather, Darkpelt, Vixenclaw, Eaglewing, Deerheart, Flameclaw, Mossfeather, Smokestream, Waspnose, Bumbleheart, Doveflight, Hawkflight, Mousepaw, Grasspaw, and Ferretpaw you shall all come to the gathering tonight. The sun went down as the WindClan cats left. Through the light of the full moon their shadows reflected across the water as they crossed the treebridge. Already Breezefeather could smell ThunderClan even though she was at the back with Bumbleheart.  
"So what do you think will be in store for us at tonight's gathering?"  
"I don't know. Most likely announcements of new warriors, appertices, or kits, you know the usual."  
"Guess you're right. Hey doesn't ThunderClan stink tonight?" The golden eyed she-cat nodded her head in agreement. They crossed the treebridge and sat in the clearing waiting for RiverClan. Finally Troutstar showed up with his clan behind him. The elderly leader took his place next to Yellowstar and Owlstar. With her voice loud and clear Owlstar began.  
"Everything is well in WindClan. AS you know prey is coming back and we have four new warriors. Breezefeather, Darkpelt, Eaglewing, and Vixenclaw." The green eyed she-cat paused for a moment while the clans cheered.  
"Also I'm having more kits." Once more the cheering began. The next leader to announce was Oakstar.  
"As usual everything in ThunderClan is going well for us. We have two new warriors, Maplewing and Ferretwhisker."  
"Maplewing, Ferretwhisker! Maplewing, Ferretwhisker!"  
"Also we announced one new apprentice yesterday. We welcome newly named Leafpaw." Once again the clans cheered for the apprentice. Oakstar then nodded his head towards Yellowstar so she could begin.  
"Well we are doing well after the…battle with ThunderClan a few days ago. We have announced seven new warriors and four new apprentices. Our new warriors are, Marshclaw, Cinderflame, Pinepelt, Icestorm, Cedarfur, Swiftfoot, and Russetclaw. Our new appertices are Mosspaw, Flamepaw, Brackenpaw, and Sandpaw." Once more the clan cats cheered the names of the new warriors and apprentices. Yellowstar bowed her head to Troutstar so he could speak.  
"Wow Yellowstar you seem um…desperate." It was the mighty voice of Oakstar.  
"Oakstar this is none of your concern. Now if you don't mind I would like to end this gathering so we can go home. Now continue Trouts-"Before she could finish Oakstar interrupted again. Leaning over to Bumbleheart, Breezefeather whispered, "Do you think Yellowstar will challenge him?" The tom shook his head. Now Yellowstar was anger and both leaders were now standing ready to pounce on one another.

**Maplewing**

Maplewing was holding on to the treebridge for dear life. At the last gathering she had fallen into the lake and wasn't able to go. But she knew this time was different. ThunderClan was the first clan at the gathering place. She glanced over to the newest apprentice, Leafpaw who starred in awe at the gathering place.  
"Amazing for your first time isn't?" The greened eyed apprentice nodded. Soon after they had arrived ShadowClan came and then WindClan. After that cats mingled amount themselves until RiverClan showed up very late. The gathering had begun and Owlstar was the first to speak. She just had told the other clans that her kits were now warriors and that she was expecting again. She didn't pay attention to anything Oakstar had to say because; she thought about what he had told her three days before the gathering. She continued to think about it until it was Yellowstar's turn to announce. It was mostly the same as Owlstar's report expect for the fact she had announced seven new warriors and four new apprentices. Next thing she knew Yellowstar and Oakstar were arguing.  
"Listen Yellowstar we all know your clan weak after the battle and that you had lost many good warriors. I even heard that you've announced a dying warrior ceremony for an apprentice and that you're short on medicine supplies." The whole gathering was silent as they heard the leaders argue.  
"Listen Oakstar I don't know what you're talking about but, listen when I say this. Stay out of ShadowClan's business otherwise there will be consequences. Now if you don't mind me reminding you this is a gathering and I want to finish it. Now Troutstar can you tells us of any news?" The old tom gave the news and the gathering was quickly over. Maplewing walked with the rest of her clan back to camp. She knew something was wrong with her leader and she intended to find out. What was Oakstar planning? And what would the impact be?

**Marshclaw**

Marshclaw watched in horror as his leader and Oakstar were arguing. He glanced nervously at Cinderflame and she understood his feelings. The leaders had stopped fighting and they sat down letting Troutstar announce his findings. All he said was that hunting was well and one of the queens recently had kits. He also warned of dogs in their territory and told the other clans to watch out. As soon as it began it had ended the gathering was over and the clans all went home.  
"Hey Marshclaw want to go on a walk?" It was the silky voice of Cinderflame. He smelled her sweet scent and agreed. Together they walked through ShadowClan's territory in the full light of the moon. The light breeze blew through their fur and Marshclaw felt as though he could walk on air. Next to the lake shore the ShadowClan cats sat in silence enjoying the warm night. Marshclaw's heart fluttered as he and Cinderflame laid side by side.  
"Marshclaw can I tell you something?"  
"Yes of corse you can Cinderflame. You can tell me anything."  
"Marshclaw you know as well as I do how we…you know…feel about each other. In fact I think the whole clan is talking about it." His burning amber eyes met her own soft icy blue eyes.  
"I know Cinderflame." He sighed heavily.  
"Marshclaw I love you."  
"I love you to", her repeated. His heart pounded as they told each other how they felt.  
"C-Cinderflame I know this is all so sudden but do you want to be my mate?" Her blue eyes filled with happiness.  
"Of corse I do Marshclaw there is no other tom I rather have than you." Marshclaw smiled gratefully at Cinderflame then licked her ear. He was overjoyed and he felt as though he could fight a whole clan singled pawed just for Cinderflame. Although they ShadowClan cats were happy little did they know that something was watching them from the bushes.

**Dewfur**

The full moon shone above Dewfur and the group of loners. To his annoyance Sharp was able to join the loners and become a full member. The graceful she-cat walked up to him and smiled.  
"Happy I joined?" As soon as he got back to their camp Ash allowed her to join. He couldn't believe it the most annoying she-cat was now a part of his loner group.  
"You know I don't have to like you right?"  
"I know", she then sighed, "Look I know I'm a bit of a pain but, the thing is I have no family. My mother was killed by a monster. My father didn't want us and my litter mates died when we were attacked by a dog. I know you might not believe me but, it's the truth. I had to teach myself most of the things I know." Dewfur felt a twinge of sympathy for her although it wasn't much.  
He settled down in his soft nest and drifted off into sleep. His dreams were filled with a silver grey elderly tom killing kits. He saw the face of the mother. It was Silverfeather. He then realized who those kits were; they were Lilykit and Toadkit his litter mates. All of the sudden the image melted away and it was replaced by a new one. It was a shadow of two cats. He couldn't see their faces but, was able to hear what they we're saying.  
"Now remember what I told you to do."  
"Yes I know the plan. Anyway what about you are you sure he will keep his end of the bargain?"  
"I'm sure he will even if he doesn't though we know what to do with him." Both cats laughed evilly and the image faded away. Dewfur awoke in his nest and thought, "Who were those cats and what were they planning?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Breezefeather**

It was the day after the gathering and Breezefeather was tired. She was woken up for border patrol and headed out. Before she left camp she went to see how Sunkit was doing. The small tom had been asleep for two days after his fall. Just yesterday he had woken up and was already starting to feel better. Deerheart seemed to relax a bit when her son had awoken. The golden eyed she-cat left for patrol along with Bumbleheart, Vixenclaw, and Deerfur who seemed to be getting older by the second. Leaning over to Vixenclaw she whispered," What do you think was wrong with Oakstar last night?" Her sister shook her head.

"I don't know Breezefeather. It could have something to do with the battled between ShadowClan and ThunderClan." Breezefeather remembered last night's gathering all too well. She wondered what was wrong with Oakstar and why he had lashed out at the gathering. The young she-cat felt something deep down inside. Something that stirred all her scenes at once and kept her feeling more alive but, not in a good way. After the sun had stetted Breezefeather was lulled to sleep by the singing of the breeze.

"Hello young Breezefeather", it was the sound of a she-cat. The warrior spun around and starred at the starry figures.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Vixentail and this is my son, Darkbreeze." The moment she heard his name Breezefeather knew who it was.

"D-Darkbreeze?! ", the grey black tabby tom nodded his head.

"That means you're my kin and so are you!"

"Yes but that's not why we're here."

"Then why are you here?"

"We've come to give you a prophecy." It was Darkbreeze who spoke.

"_On a gentle breeze a maple shall blow through the marshes that are covered in dew. The four shall join to defeat the hidden darkness but, be warned you must be careful of who you trust_." Thoughts scrambled through Breezefeather's head.

"What does it mean?"

"Only time will tell. Meet the others at the Horseplace tomorrow." Then the images melted away and Breezefeather was in her nest next to Bumbleheart.

**Maplewing**

"I smell them here too", Maplewing said as the border patrol checked on the ShadowClan border.

"D-Do you think ShadowClan is trying to invade?" It was the scared squeaky voice of Leafpaw.

"I don't think so but, even if they were I think we'd be fine. After all we won the last battle." Even though she sounded confident she didn't feel like it. Oakstar was acting very strange lately and Maplewing wanted to find out why.

"Well I guess we better go tell Oakstar right away Icewhisker." The white she-cat nodded her head in agreement.

"We'll keep an eye on them don't worry now let's head back to camp." After they were safely in camp Icewhisker went to report to Oakstar. Maplewing settled down beside Ferretwhisker and Squirreltail and they shared a sparrow. She saw a strange gleam in her leader's eyes. Icewhisker nodded then left to sit by Nettlefoot. While everyone else was distracted Maplewing saw Oakstar slip out of camp. She followed the brown tom swiftly and silently but, before long she had lost him. She quickly looked around but found no trace of him so, she went back to camp. Just before sunset Oakstar had came back and acted like nothing had happened.

The moon was up and everyone had settled down in their nest for a night's sleep. Curled in her moss lined nest Maplewing had fallen into a deep, peaceful sleep. Mist covered the ground where she stood hopeless lost.

"Hello is anyone here?" Her voice was shaken with fear.

"Don't worry Maplewing." I was the soothing voice of a tom. The mist had lifted and the mottled she-cat was staring into the face of a ginger, green eyed tom.

"W-Who are you? And why am I here?" The tom chuckled lightly.

"Well I didn't expect you to know me I died before you were born. Maplewing my name is Firestar a past leader of ThunderClan." Maplewing turned pale as she stood in front of the legendary Firestar.

"F-Firestar? As in THE Firestar greatest leader of ThunderClan?"

"I wouldn't call myself the greatest leader but, yes I am Firestar. Young Maplewing I came with a prophecy for you. _On a gentle breeze a maple shall blow through the marshes that are covered in dew. The four shall join to defeat the hidden darkness but, be warned you must be careful of who you trust_." "What does that mean?"

"We don't know yet."

"Wait you said four cats right?"

"Yes."

Well then who are the other three?"

"You will meet them tomorrow at the Horseplace." As Firestar faded away swirling images took over her mind and then she awoke in the leaky warriors den.

**Marshclaw**

A shrill cry broke the silence of the calm early morning. Marshclaw jumped to his paws and rushed out of the den. There standing in the entrance of the medicine den was Falconfur.

"Falconfur what's wrong?"

"I-It's my son h-he's not moving." The tan she-cat began to sob.

"You mean Russetclaw is…" he didn't need to finish his sentence to know what had happened. Slowly he crept into the dark den. He notice that Sagefur and Minnowpaw weren't in the den; all he saw was the lifeless body of the young Russetclaw. With his head bowed in sadness he emerged from the medicine den and he felt all eyes on him from the gathered cats.

Sighing heavily he announced, "Falconfur i-is right we have lost a brave warrior." Dishearten mews rippled throughout the cats as they cried out in sadness. Marshclaw spotted Yellowstar near her den her head bowed. Cinderflame bounded beside him and looked at him with sad blue eyes.

"I can't believe that happened. Why would a ThunderClan cat not show mercy on a clearly new apprentice? Only someone truly sick would do that." Marshclaw shook his disappointed that such a young cat had died. Although he and Russetclaw were never really friends he still was happy he got to know him. That nigh all of ShadowClan sat vigil for the young warrior horrified at his untimely death. The moon was high in the sky with clouds covering it often. Marshclaw was tired and he just closed his eyes for a second before fluttering them open again to find himself in a field full of green grass.

"Hello young tom my name is Russetfur and I was the deputy of ShadowClan before your time."

"You're straight forward."

"Yes I know I came to give you prophecy. _On a gentle breeze a maple shall blow through the marshes that are covered in dew. The four shall join to defeat the hidden darkness but, be warned you must be careful of who you trust_."

"What does that mean?"

"Listen we don't know just meet the others at the Horseplace tomorrow. By the way a great power shall sweep through the forest." Russetfur left Marshclaw dazed and confused in his thoughts as he began to wake up.

**Dewfur**

The silvery tom rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Why can't Stormy do it?"

The older she-cat shook her head, "Remember Dewfur Stormy is pregnant so she can't do it. How did you forget anyway?"

"Never mind that Ash but, why does Sharp have to go with me to? Can't Silverfeather or Moss maybe even Shimmer come instead?"

The old she-cat sighed heavily, "I can't believe you of all cats would complain of an order I give you. What's wrong with her anyway?" He opened his mouth to answer but, nothing came out.

"Fine", he huffed.

"Sharp and Turtle you're coming with me for a hunting patrol."

"All right where are we going?"

"Somewhere to hunt now come on." The three cats left the camp and headed out for a hunt. Turtle split up with Sharp and Dewfur and went her own way.

"So where to now handsome." Dewfur stiffened at the word handsome.

"Why'd call me that?" The scarred she-cat shrugged and moved on. The small patrol brought back three rabbits, a squirrel, and a few field mice. The cats ate and had a wonderful time before drifting off to sleep. Mist swirled throughout the grassland where he stood. Through the thick mist he saw two small figures heading his way. Then the silvery sheet in the air disappeared and reveled two kits. One was a tortoiseshell and white she-cat while the other was an amber eyed tom with a black and white pelt.

"Hello brother", it was the tom who spoke. He was unusually large for his age and Dewfur knew who he was.

"T-Toadkit, Lilykit?" Both young cats nodded their heads.

"Dewfur we have come to give you a prophecy. _On a gentle breeze a maple shall blow through the marshes that are covered in dew. The four shall join to defeat the hidden darkness but, be warned you must be careful of who you trust_." Dewfur listened intently and hung onto every word his litter mates said.

"We must go now Dewfur. Remember we are always watching over you." Then the cats faded away. He had thought he had awoke but he couldn't see his friends.

"I got my part done more or less now what have you done sir?"

"You know secret meetings and stuff. The others I see are doing a great job you know. At this rate they will be to focused on fighting each other that we can easily rule." The other cat smiled.

"Good remember what you told me though."

"Ah yes don't worry my love if everything goes as planned then yes." The figures sat with each other and looked to the stars.


	5. Chapter 4

**Breezefeather**

The pretty grey-blue she-cat stalked out of camp and headed to the Horseplace. Heavy dark grey clouds hung above the sky and signs of rain were all around. Breezefathers' mind drifted to Sunkit, the little tom who was almost made a hawk's' meal. She had just seen Sunkit before she left for the Horseplace. Her mind drifted from one thing to another never staying on the same subject. Finally before she knew it she was at the Horseplace waiting for the other destined cats. After what had seemed like forever a shape appeared through the thick fog.

"Who are you? Why have you come here?" Out from the fog a horrible stench filled Breezefeather's nose.

"A ShadowClan cat?! What are you doing here?" The tom looked at her like she was crazy.

"I was sent here by…some friends if you will."

"Who are these so called friends of yours?"

"None of your business WindClan cat." They were nose to nose with their fur fluffed up.

"Are you two done fighting yet?" It sounded like the voice of a she-cat. Both cats spun around only to see a she-cat who smelled of ThunderClan. Breezefeather was confused why those two cats were there.

"Hello you haven't answered my question yet. Anyway what are you two doing here?" Breezefeather suppressed an uneasy glance to the tom.

"Well I was told to come here by StarClan and apparently this hotshot over here was sent by someone else. And he won't tell me who."

"It's none of your business stupid!"

"Are you two done bricking like kits?" Both cats glared at her.

"Well then I think we all know why we're here. Right?"

"Um I don't kn-" Breezefeather was cut off by someone approaching. It was another cat only this time he didn't smell like a clan cat he smelled like a loner.

"Who are you loner?" The brown mottled tom asked.

"My name is Dewfur a former member of RiverClan. Now if you don't mind me asking what are your names?" All three clan cats shot each other an untrusting look. Then the ThunderClan she-cat spoke.

"I'm Maplewing of ThunderClan." Breezefeather was taken back. It was the same she-cat who became a warrior not too long ago. Next the ShadowClan tom spoke.

"I'm Marshclaw of ShadowClan." Another name that she knew from the last gathering.

"Well I'm Breezefeather from well WindClan." Silence came in between the four cats as they sat wondering.

"So now what?" They all looked at each other confused not knowing what to do.

**Maplewing**

She had awoken and immediately started heading for the Horseplace. Ferretwhisker fell in beside her as she tried to sneak out of the camp.

"Hey Maplewing where are you going?" The she-cat stiffened as her clan mate caught up to her.

Sighing she replied, "That's none of your concern Ferretwhisker. Don't worry I'm fine I'm just going hunting alone for a while to…clear my mind." The tom nodded in understanding and went back to camp. Maplewing swerved through the forest until she reached the WindClan boarder. Taking a deep breath she crossed the stream and next thing she knew she was on WindClan territory. Quickly she made her way through the territory trying not to get spotted. Somehow some way she had made it without being detected. As Maplewing came closer and closer to the Horseplace she heard cats arguing. Gathering all her courage she approached the two cats.

"Are you two done fighting yet?" Both cats whipped around to see Maplewing.

"Hello you haven't answered my question yet. Anyway what are you two doing here?" Maplewing saw the WindClan she-cat give a confused glance to the ShadowClan cat.

"Well I was told to come here by StarClan and apparently this hotshot over here was sent by someone else. And he won't tell me who."

"It's none of your business stupid!"

"Are you two done bricking like kits?" Both cats glared at Maplewing.

"Well then I think we all know why we're here. Right?"

"Um I don't kn-", the blue-grey she-cat was cut off by another cat stepping through the fog.

"Who are you loner?" It was then brown mottled tom who asked.

"My name is Dewfur a former member of RiverClan. Now if you don't mind me asking what are your names?" Feeling uncomfortable Maplewing said her name followed by the brown tom named, Marshclaw and the WindClan she-cat Breezefeather. When they were done a slience broke between them.

"So now what?" They all looked at each other confused not knowing what to do.

"I can tell you." It was an airy voice. When the four cats turned they saw cats with stars in their pelts. Those cats were from StarClan.

**Marshclaw**

Marshclaw was too stunned to speak. There standing right in front of them were six StarClan cats. Two who looked like kits. He remembered who the russet she-cat was. Then out from behind her was a chilling face.

"Russetclaw?! Is that you?" The small tom nodded his head then drew back his lips when he saw the ThunderClan cat. Marshclaw then saw the other StarClan cats give him a stern look.

"Why have you come?" They all stood in an awkward silence. Then Maplewing began to mumble something.

"What is it young Maplewing?" It was a ginger tom who spoke.

"The prophecy,_'__On a gentle breeze a maple shall blow through the marshes that are covered in dew. The four shall join to defeat the hidden darkness but, be warned you must be careful of who you trust_._' _The ginger tom nodded his head as the cats realized that they were the ones in the prophecy.

"So that means we're the destined cats?! The ones who will save the clans?"

"It looks that way", one of the kits squeaked. Marshclaw glimpsed at Dewfur and saw a look of sadness.

"So you only called us here to tell us that? What's the point? I mean my clan and ShadowClan are at war right now. Couldn't we have done this without knowing who was in the prophecy?"

"Perhaps so but, we thought it was better to let you know the others. Besides we can't have the lot of you go around and ask different cats questions like, 'Are you in the prophecy with me?' It could attract unwanted attention."

"I guess your right but, you couldn't tell us sooner?"

"Sorry about that. Anyway you should probably go back home before anyone knows your missing." With that the StarClan cats left. Marshclaw headed back to ShadowClan wondering what part of the prophecy he played in.

**Dewfur **

Dewfur stood there watching the StarClan cats in wonder. He then saw the two tiney bodies. They were Lilykit and Toadkit. The silvery tom glanced at Marshclaw and saw the expression on his face.

"Russetclaw?! Is that you?" Dewfur saw the young tom nod.

"What is it young Maplewing?" It was a ginger tom who spoke.

"The prophecy,_'Four will save the clans. One will join the clans, another will gain a life, the third will become powerful and the fourth shall resist. But be warned a great evil will sweep through the land.'_" The ginger tom nodded his head as the cats realized that they were the ones in the prophecy.

"So that means we're the destined cats?! The ones who will save the clans?"

"It looks that way", Lilykit squeaked. Dewfur suppressed a look of sadness when he heard the voice of his sister.

"So you only called us here to tell us that? What's the point? I mean my clan and ShadowClan are at war right now. Couldn't we have done this without knowing who was in the prophecy?"

"Perhaps so but, we thought it was better to let you know the others. Besides we can't have the lot of you go around and ask different cats questions like, 'Are you in the prophecy with me?' It could attract unwanted attention."

"I guess your right but, you couldn't tell us sooner?"

"Sorry about that. Anyway you should probably go back home before anyone knows your missing." With that the StarClan cats left and Dewfur headed back to the make shift loner camp.


	6. Chapter 5

**Breezefeather**

It was a moon after the meeting with the other four. The sun shone brightly above the moors and it felt warm on Breezefeather's back.

"Hey Breezefeather wanna go hunting with me?"

"Ok Bumbleheart that sounds good. Where should we go?" The grey tabby tom thought for a moment.

"How about we hunt near the RiverClan border. You know that's the best place to find prey this time of year."

"Agreed, now let's go." The pair headed off to the RiverClan border. Breezefeather caught three plump rabbits and Bumbleheart caught two rabbits and three field mice.

"We made great catches today. Breezefeather do you want to share toughens with me?"

"Sure and can my litter mates come to?" Bumbleheart looked disappointed but, agreed.

"Hey Vixentail, Darkpelt, and Eaglewing want to share toughens with us?"

"Yes that sounds fun."

"Ok then come on." As they talked Breezefeather spotted Sunkit playing with his litter mates.

"Looks like Sunkit is feeling better now." Breezefeather remembered that the small tom was almost taken by a hawk almost a moon ago.

"It's good to see him back on his feet you know being a kit again. Hey when do you think mom's kits will be born?"

"Maybe in two moons or so."

"That's great now let's finish eating." For once since the meeting Breezefeather felt like a normal cat. But she knew that it wouldn't last for long.

**Maplewing**

Maplewing and Ferretwhisker had just smelled more ShadowClan across ThunderClan borders.

"Icewhisker do you smell this?"

"Yes Ferretwhisker it seems ShadowClan can't learn to keep off our territory." It was a moon after Maplewing had met the other cats in the prophecy and ShadowClan had seemed to be invading.

"Well then let's go back and report this to Oakstar."

"Do you know why ShadowClan is doing this Icewhisker? I mean we beat them pretty badly during the last battle."

"Afraid I don't know Maplewing." The ThunderClan cats headed back to camp and settled down while Ferretwhisker went to report to Oakstar. After he told their leader the news he went to sit by Maplewing. Soon after their friend, Bluefeather, joined them.

"Hey have you seen Icewhisker and Nettlefoot lately. I mean the whole clan is talking about it."

"Yes and now Icewhisker looks bigger so maybe more kits? After all recently Roseclaw and Hazelheart moved into the nursery and soon enough Icewhisker will be joining them. Also it seems that Honeytail's kits and Icefeather's will become apprentices soon." Maplewing noticed that Oakstar had climbed onto the High ledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the High ledge for a clan meeting. Colverkit, Foxkit, and Wolfkit please step forward. You three have reached the age of six moons and it's time that you were apprenticed. Wolfkit please come forth. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Wolfpaw. Bluefeather you are ready to have an apprentice, you will mentor Wolfpaw. Larkfoot had taught you well and I expect that you'll teach Wolfpaw the same. Colverkit from this moment on you'll known as Colverpaw until you receive your warrior name. Poppyflight I believe you're ready for another apprentice so you shall mentor Colverpaw. Shrewfur taught you well and I expect that you'll pass down this knowledge to this young cat. Last but, not least Foxkit. From this moment on you'll be known as Foxpaw. Your mentor will be Ferretwhisker. Ferretwhisker, Nettlefoot taught you well and I expect you to pass on his knowledge to her."

"Cloverpaw, Wolfpaw, Foxpaw! Colverpaw, Wolfpaw, Foxpaw!" The whole clan cheered for the new apprentices.

"Wait I have one more thing. ShadowClan has been crossing our borders and I think that…that their trying to invade. We have to stop this and there is only one way. We have to take over ShadowClan." Shocked mews rippled through the clan cats. But surprising most agreed with Oakstar's plan.

"We leave at dusk tomorrow. Be prepared. Oh and if anyone warns them I will find out and _personally_…take care of you." Maplewing stood in the clearing thinking about her leader's plan.

**Marshclaw**

The mottled tom had just brought back a couple of mice after his hunt. Waiting for him was a beautiful grey she-cat.

"Hey Marshclaw how was your hunt?"

"It was great Cinderflame how was border patrol?"

"Oh goo but, the ThunderClan cats are _still _accusing us of crossing their borders." Marshclaw shook his head.

"They have bees in their brains if they think we are!"

"Marshclaw can we go on a walk? I kind of want to talk to you in privet."

"Ok then just let me put this prey up then we'll go." The blue eyed she-cat looked relived. Marshclaw set his prey down and headed back out into the pine forest with his mate. The sun was glistening from above the ShadowClan cats as the swerved through their territory. Before he knew it they were by the lake shore. Both cats laid down under the warmth of the sun.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Cinderflame glanced sideways then looked back at Marshclaw.

"Well…why do you think I want to tell you something?"

"Well it's clear that you have something on your mind. Now come on Cinderflame as your mate I want to help." The she-cat took a deep sigh before beginning.

"Well I don't know any other way to put this other than…I'm having kits. More like it I'm having _your _kits Marshclaw." The tom didn't know what to say.

"T-That's great Cinderflame! I-I don't know what to say! I-I…I love you Cinderflame."

"I love you to Marshclaw." For once since the prophecy he felt almost normal. But he knew that a big destiny laid before him.

**Dewfur**

"Quick grab a stick and go get me so borage!" It was Flame giving orders to the surrounding cats. Stormy was giving birth to her kits. Beside Dewfur Holly and Flame's kits, Rose, Hazel, and Reed, were play fighting with each other.

"You can't catch me", one of the kits yelled. Next to them Jasper and Phantom, the newest members of the loner group, laughed. Jasper was expecting Phantom's kits. Her belly looked as though it could pop at any time. While everyone else was busy, Ash sat next to her deputy, Frost, and Dewfur's mother, Silverfeather. The she-cats were talking, ever so often they would glance over their backs to make sure no one was watching them.

"Hey Dewfur." The tom was actually happy to see the had grown a liking to the somewhat snarky and annoying she-cat.

"Hey Sharp", the silvery tom said flatly.

"What's wrong handsome? Woke up grumpy?" Dewfur rolled his eyes at the she-cat.

"Flirting with me again are we?" Sharp looked embarrassed but that didn't stop her.

"Whatever you know you like fish breathe." Fish breathe was a nickname Sharp had acquired for Dewfur. Before he could call back to her Flame came out of the bushes.

"Stormy had two, healthy toms!" All the cats gushed over the new arrivals and kept asking questions like 'What did you name them?' or 'Do you think they look more like you or Stormy?' and vice versa. Finally at the end of the day the tom's names were announced. Their names were, Dusk and Sleet. Dewfur went to bed happy and full from a good's day hunting. He was lulled to sleep by the singing breeze under the half moon. He had no dreams tonight which kind of made him sad ,but at the same time happy because, he didn't have to worry about more information.


	7. Chapter 6

**Breezefeather**

The tabby padded out of camp to follow the dark ginger tabby tom. Quietly she stayed downwind from her clan mate. "What is he doing", she thought to herself. She saw the tom looking back as if he were scared or something.

"Hey what are you doing?" Breezefeather whipped around.

"Bumbleheart what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you're alright. Anyway why did y-", looking back the tom had gone.

"Bumbleheart! You made me lose him!"

"Who's him?"

"Ugh…I was following Flamefoot because, he was acting strange!" Breezefeather saw a hurt expressions form on his face.

"Look Bumbleheart I'm sorry. I've just been…jumpy lately. It's nothing against you though ok."

"Fine sorry I ruined….um whatever you were doing."

"Come on let's get back to camp. Besides it's almost sunset so we should be getting back anyway."

"Want to hunt a little first though?"

"Yah ok." After the hunt they walked back to camp and put their prey in the fresh kill pile. When they were done they ate together and rested quietly.

**Maplewing **

They were lined up and ready for battle. Few had regrets as they marched out. The sun had set and everything was quiet and still. Finally they had reached the border. Maplewing sighed as the moved along. She fell beside Ferretwhisker and they looked at one another.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" The tom didn't answer. Then for the rest of the time they ran in silence. Before they knew it they were at the ShadowClan camp.

"ThunderClan attack!" Oakstar's voice rang out the clans were in a frenzy of fighting. Maplewing was fighting with a white she-cat who she didn't know. She felt the cat rack her back with her claws. Finally Maplewing had beaten her, but before long another cat attacked.

"Get out of here ThunderClan scum!"

"Never frog breath!" Once again she had defeated him with ease.

"Oakstar, what is going on here?!" All at once the fighting had stopped.

"Why Yellowstar we came to…take over ShadowClan."

"Well let me tell you this. You will never take our clan. We will defeat you Oakstar." The tabby through his head back and laughed.

"You see if you don surrender then well you'll see." At his word Morningblaze's kits and the clan's medicine cat apprentice were brought out in front of him.

"Yellowstar you see if you don't surrender then we'll _kill _these cats. So you decide Yellowstar and make the _wise _choice." Maplewing saw the she-cat look away. Then she sighed.

"Very well Oakstar. Just let them go please." The tom smiled evilly.

"Thank you for making the _wise_ choice Yellowstar. Oh wait I mean Yellow_flower_." Maplewing looked around the clearing until her eyes met with _him_. His amber eyes glistened with anger, hatred, and sadness. The tom looking at her was Marshclaw.

**Marshclaw**

After the defeat of ShadowClan Marshclaw went to find his mate, Cinderflame.

"Cinderflame there you are. I was so worried that a ThunderClan cat had…had you know."

"I felt the same. I'm happy to see you alive Marshclaw. I just can't believe that a clan would try to do that." He sighed knowing she was right.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the…um…beneath this branch for a clan meeting. ShadowClan as you know _I'm_ your new leader. So I expect you to treat me like so. First order of business, because ShadowClan no longer exists this joined clan will be known as ThunderClan. I will expect you treat my warriors with respect and you'll be rewarded by being able to live. We will hunt and fight like a normal clan would and the queens, kits and elders will be treated the same as our own. Now tomorrow Yellowflower you need to return your remaining lives to StarClan and maybe become an elder. Because your camp is bigger I'm bringing the rest of my clan here tonight. Everyone dismissed!" The cats tended to stay within their own clans. Cinderflame and Marshclaw sat together under the shadow of the surrounding trees.

"So now what," Cinderflame asked her mate, "I mean there are only three clans in the forest now. Marshclaw do you think he'll try and take over WindClan and RiverClan too?"

"I don't know Cinderflame he might I mean he has taken over ShadowClan already what's to stop him now?" They both sat in the silence of the warm night sitting still thinking about their future.

**Dewfur**

"Ash what's wrong?" The dark grey she-cat looked off into the sunset.

"Nothing to worry about Dewfur. I'm fine." She sighed heavily as she continued to gaze at the fiery ball in the sky.

"We are growing stronger each day Dewfur. I think we will survive many more seasons."

"Dewfur I am getting old and I think my leadership will come to an end." The tom looked hurt.

"N-no you can't Ash. The clan needs you." The she-cat chuckled lightly.

"I'll still be here I'd just be an elder." The young tom shifted on his paws uncomfortable.

"Ash I wanted to say thank you for taking me and my mother in. Without your help we would've died."

"How could I not help? You were less than a day old and your mother was weak and close to death."

"I don't remember much from the journey but, there is this one thing bugging me I just don't know what. Anyway I just wanted to tell you that you've been like a second mother to me. I do remember when Silverfeather was sick you took care of me along with your other kits. And I just wanted to thank you."

Once more she laughed, "What was I supposed to do hm? Leave you out there to starve and eventually die?"

"I guess not but just thank you." Dewfur padded back to the camp and spotted Sharp near the fresh-kill pile.

"Hey Sharp want to share that rabbit?!"

"Sure come on over Dewfur!" He went and sat next to Sharp and they shared the plump piece of prey.

"Hey Dewfur can I tell you something?"

"Yes what is it?"

"D-Dewfur I-I love you." The tom sat still unmoving with a surprising sense of happiness.

"I love you to Sharp." Then they rested and watched the sunset together.


	8. Chapter 7

**I know I haven't updated in a while sorry I've been busy lately.**

**Breezefeather**

The gathering was in a few nights and the clan was buzzing with excitement. Owlstar was now in the nursery expecting more kits and soon Mossnose's kits, Hawk-kit and Ivykit would be apprenticed. Bumbleheart sat next to Breezefeather and his litter mates while across the clearing Lilykit, Stormkit, and Featherkit were playing with Golderfur's kit, Aspenkit.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Meeting Stump for a clan meeting. Today we'll announce two new warriors, Larkpaw and Mousepaw please come forward. Grasstail do you think Larkpaw is ready?"

"Yes Owlstar she is."

"Thank you now Runningwillow how about Mousepaw?"

"He is ready."

"Then from this moment on Larkpaw you'll be known as Larkclaw. StarClan honors your fighting skill and kindness. Mousepaw from this moment on you'll be known as Mousetail. StarClan honors your strength and bravery. Now Hawk-kit and Ivykit please come forward. Each of you have reached the age of six moons and it's time that you're apprenticed. Do you promise to uphold and protect the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do", the kits said at the same time.

"Then from this moment on until you become warriors I give you your names, Ivykit from this moment on you'll be known as Ivypaw. Barktail will be your mentor. Dimstorm taught you everything you know and I expect you'll teach Ivypaw the same. Hawk-kit you'll be known as Hawkpaw. Your mento will be Sandwing. Her mentor, Berryfrost, has taught her well and I believe she will pass on these skills to you. The meeting is now over!"

"Aww I wish I got one of them." Breezefeather chuckled at her brother's remark.

"Don't worry Darkpelt Lilykit, Featherkit, and Stormkit will be old enough soon. You can mentor one of them."

"Yah I guess well I'll see you later"

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, um I'm going hunting with Larkclaw. I kind of promised her to hunting with her later. And well now is later." Breezefeather nodded her head.

"Ok then see you later."

**Maplewing**

It had been two days after ShadowClan was taken over. Yellowflower, previously known as Yellowstar, had given her nine lives back to StarClan and was now in the elders den. Maplewing and Marshclaw had avoided each other for obvious reasons. The mottled she-cat had seen the dampened spirits of the newest members of ThunderClan. Maplewing saw the brown tabby tom jump onto the Leader's branch and she guessed that he was going to call a clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the leader's branch for a clan meeting. I've seen that you're sad, but have an idea. In the next few days after the gathering, we will have a competition. This competition will have three categories; hunting, fighting, and tracking. Also it has come to my attention that three kits are to be apprenticed. Isn't that right Yellowflower?" His lip curled when he said her name. The old dark grey she-cat glared at him and looked like she would argue but, she didn't.

"Yes Oakstar the kits are Morningblaze's."

"Ok then um Morningblaze's come forward. If you don't mind me asking what are your names?" The biggest kit stepped up. She was a cream tabby cat with blue eyes.

"My name is Morningkit and this is my brother, Snowkit and my sister, Sunkit." The she-cat pointed to a smaller white tom and a tan she-cat.

"Ok thank you now Sunkit, Morningkit, and Snowkit please come forward. Sunkit from this moment on until you become a warrior I give you your name, Sunpaw. Your mentor will be…him over there." Oakstar pointed to Marshclaw.

"Me", he questioned.

"Yes you um…"

"Marshclaw."

"Yes you, Marshclaw. Snowkit you'll be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be her over there, next to um…Marshclaw."

"For your information my name is Cinderflame and I think you should get around to knowing everyone's names. Also I can't I expecting kits soon so I can't mentor Snowpaw."

"Well that's a lot of sass for a warrior but, your right I will. I guess Snowpaw's mentor will have to be one of my own warriors. Willowsong you shall mentor Snowpaw. Now for Morningkit from this moment on you'll be Morningpaw and your mentor will be that lucky cat right there." He pointed to a spotted she-cat near the Leader's branch

"Firstly my name is Spottedtail and secondly I already have an apprentice. How about you choose Icestorm right over here to be a mentor."

"Ok then Icestorm, Morningpaw will be your apprentice then. Clan dismissed." The three new apprentices seemed delightful as the headed to the apprentice's den. Maplewing sat down and rested for the rest of the day.

**Marshclaw**

The tom stepped back in surprise when Oakstar pointed to him.

"Marshclaw."

"Yes you, Marshclaw. Snowkit you'll be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be her over there, next to um…Marshclaw." Marshclaw saw his mate scowl.

"For your information my name is Cinderflame and I think you should get around to knowing everyone's names. Also I can't I expecting kits soon so I can't mentor Snowpaw."

"Well that's a lot of sass for a warrior but, your right I will. I guess Snowpaw's mentor will have to be one of my own warriors. Willowsong you shall mentor Snowpaw. Now for Morningkit from this moment on you'll be Morningpaw and your mentor will be that lucky cat right there." He pointed to a spotted she-cat near the Leader's branch

"Firstly my name is Spottedtail and secondly I already have an apprentice. How about you choose Icestorm right over here to be a mentor."

"Ok then Icestorm, Morningpaw will be your apprentice then. Clan dismissed." Marshclaw watched as the three new apprentices bounded over to the apprentice's den. He saw his clan mates stare at Cinderflame in happiness.

"You're having kits? Why that's wonderful! Whose are they?" Cinderflame's mother, Darkwhisper, congratulated her. Marshclaw saw a longing in her eyes and he understood. She missed her father, Mossflight, Yellowflower's brother. Marshclaw had joined his mate and the stood side by side.

"Well their Marshclaw's kits." More friendly comments came from all the cats around. Nightpelt, his father, and Darkrose, his mother, had come to the front of the small crowd.

"My son I'm happy that you are having kits soon and I hope for the best for the both of you."

"Thank you mother. Now I think we should have Cinderflame rest for a bit. What do you think?"

"I'm ok with it", was all she said as the settled down for the rest of the day.

**Dewfur**

"Let all cats old enough to swim join me beneath the rain rock for a clan meeting. Today we'll announce two new warriors and three new apprentices. Mouse and Lily please come forward. I, Ash, leader of our small group of loners, call upon your warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warriors in their turn. Mouse and Lily, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do", they both said at the same time.

"You are both now full members of our group. Now Reed, Hazel, and Rose please come forth. You are old enough to become apprentices and train in our ways. Rose, Trout will mentor you. Hazel, Night will be your mentor. Finally Reed, Cloud will mentor you. Now Frost will organize patrols."

"Hey Dewfur." The golden eyed tom turned to face Lily. In the sun light her white and tortishell fur glimmered.

"Hey how are you?"

"Oh, I'm good how about you?" , then she

"I'm good, sorry though I can't stay long. I was about to go hunting with Sharp."

"Oh, ok see you later I guess." The new warrior looked disappointed and bounded away.

"Ready Dewfur?"

"Yah I guess where should we go?"

"I have a place to show you come on." They ran through the golden fields dotted with green trees. Finally they reached an area with willows circling something.

"Ok all I see are willows everywhere. Sooo what did you want to show me?" Sharp smiled.

"Follow me", she then walked through the long leaves. The sun had begun to sink giving off a fiery glow. Carefully he followed behind the she-cat. When he came through the other side he saw a small pond with lily pads and the bird's songs began to die away. Soon the moon glowed above and now fireflies shined all around. Together they sat under the beautiful sky with the stars glistening from above.

"It's so…perfect tonight. I love it. I-I love you Dewfur." The tom gazed down at Sharp.

"Sharp I love you to. Do you want to be my mate?"

"Y-Yes I do I would love that Dewfur." Then under the stars they rested with their perfect moment but, they were not alone.

**So what do you think? It's not the greatest story and I'm no fan of my own writing. Anyway I hope you like it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and please review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Breezefeather**

"So Smokestorm, Mossfeather, Flamefoot, Mousetail, Larkclaw, Sandwing, Barktail, Blackscar, Breezefeather, Vixenclaw, Sparrowfur, Waspheart, Runningwillow, Ivypaw, Hawkpaw, Fallenpaw, and Gorsepaw. Will come to the gathering." Mothfur was announcing because, Owlstar's kits would be born soon. Breezefeather saw disappointment in Darkpelt's, Eaglewing's and Bumbleheart's eyes. She could tell that they wanted to go to but, they weren't chosen.

"Tell me everything when you get back ok Breezefeather."

"Don't worry you three I will and I promise to give you every detail."

"Ok then see you later."

"WindClan time to go!" Mothfur began to head out to the gathering place with the chosen WindClan cats close behind. They finally crossed the tree bridge and started to settle down and talk to the RiverClan cats.

"ThunderClan_ and _ShadowClan are late _again_! This is the second time what's taking them so long?!"

"Yah he's right where are they?! They should've been here a while ago."

"They are right Mothfur", Troutstar said loud enough for everyone to hear," maybe we should start without them?"

The brown tom sighed, "I would like that but, you know we can't Troutstar it's wrong."

"You're right I guess we can wait a little longer..but not much."

"Very well that sounds reasonable." After what seemed like forever the cats started to scent the other clans. Through the tree bridge Oakstar appeared with his clan behind him. Soon his cats started flooding into the clearing and the cats of WindClan and RiverClan were shocked. "Wait where is Yellowstar?!" The handsome brown tom smiled coldly.

"You see Yellowstar has retired and she is now Yellowflower. Oh, and did I mention that ShadowClan and ThunderClan are the same clan?" Shocked yowls came from all the cats in the clearing.

"Slience", Troutstar yelled barely audible. "Oakstar what is the meaning of this?!"

"Well you old fool ShadowClan and ThunderClan have joined forces and now we are the most powerful cats in the entire forest!"

"I see then", the silvery tom sighed heavily, "I guess we should get the gathering started then."

**Maplewing**

She was taken back by Oakstar's remark.

"I guess I shall start then. All is well in RiverClan and one of our queens, Poppyfoot, has had three healthy kits. We expect more by the end of this moon. Prey is running well and we have two new warriors, Hawkfeather and Lakewing."

"Hawkfeather Lakewing! Hawkfeather Lakewing!" Everyone cheered for the bran new warriors. Troutstar singled to Mothfur so he could announce.

"Much like RiverClan we have two new warriors, Mousetail and Larkclaw." Once more the clan cats cheered for the warriors.

"We also have two new apprentices, Ivypaw and Hawkpaw. Now as you can see Owlstar isn't here with us tonight. She is expecting kits and they'll be born soon. Oakstar it's your turn."

"Thank you Mothfur and tell Owlstar I wish her well. We have four new warriors, Honeywing, Blazeclaw, Cindertail, and Spottedwing." Congratulated mews rippled through the crowd as the new warrior's names were called.

"Also we have new apprentices, Wolfpaw, Foxpaw, Colverpaw, Morningpaw, Snowpaw, and Sunpaw. Sunstripe and Hazelheart also have had kits. Hazelheart had three and Sunstripe had four. We have one more depressing announcement. Nettleclaw has died. We all morn his death and hope he has made it to StarClan." The cats all bowed their heads in respect for the fallen elder.

"I think we can close this gathering what do you think Mothfur and Troutstar?"

"He's right the gathering is over. WindClan time to go." Maplewing watched as the WindClan cats left. She spotted Breezefeather and bounded over to her.

"Hey Breezefeather come here." The blue-grey tabby quickly ran towards the ThunderClan cat.

"What is it Maplewing?"

"It's about the prophecy. We still don't know what it means and who has what part." The golden eyed she-cat sighed heavily.

"I guess we can have another meeting in the next couple of days. You can tell Marshclaw and I guess I'll have to find Dewfur."

"Ok agreed. Should we meet at the same place as last time?"

"I suppose that would be easiest. We meet in five days. See you then I guess, I better go."

"By see you soon." After Breezefeather had left Maplewing noticed Oakstar watching her. The bulky tom rushed over to the mottled warrior.

**Marshclaw**

The other cats had just left for the gathering and Marshclaw was in camp guarded by loyal ThunderClan warriors. He pulled a plump vole from the fresh kill pile and bounded over to Cinderflame.

"So when do you think our kits are coming?"

"I don't know. Maybe in the next moon or so. I just wish they were born in ShadowClan. You know what annoys me?"

"No what?"

"Well how everyone thinks we're evil." Marshclaw nodded in agreement.

"I know it's a bit stupid but, it's not our fault we wtly ere following our leaders were tyrants. We had to follow them because, it's in the warrior code."

"You're right and now look at the ones who are being the evil ones."

"Exactly well, I'm heading off to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Yah you too." After Cinderflame disappeared into the nursery Marshclaw finished his mouse and headed off to his nest. What felt like seconds was longer. Before he knew it he had woke up after the cats from the gathering returned. Marshclaw tried to block out the sounds of the returning cats but, all efforts failed.

"Marshclaw come here." Reluctantly he opened his eyes to see who was talking to him. He say the glittering eyes of Maplewing. Staggering to his paws he walked over to the she-cat.

"What is it", he mewed drowsily.

"It's about the prophecy."

"What about it?"

"Well Breezefeather and I agreed to meet in the next couple of days. So are you coming?"

"Well I kinda have to you know. If it's about the prophecy."

"I know I know. We're meeing in five days."

"Got it.", Marshclaw said as he padded back to his nest. He settled and slowly drifted to a peaceful sleep.

**Dewfur**

The moon glowed brightly above the group of cats. At one end queens were playing with their kits while at the other mates were chatting to each other. Standing mightily on top of a rock was an elderly grey she-cat. She gazed around at each of the cats under her leadership before beginning.

"Before we began I'm happy to say that I'm proud to be your leader, honored even. Now how will like to start?" A large grey-brown tom stood up.

"Ash if you don't mind can I start?"

"Why of corse Trout."

"Well I've seen some recent…disturbing activity over with the clans. It seems that Oakstar of ThunderClan has taken over ShadowClan. That is all I have to report."

"Thank you Trout I'll make sure we keep an eye on it. Who's next?"

"Oh, can I go?! Please, Please, Pleasee?!" Ash chuckled at Sleet.

"Of course I would love for you to go."

"Well today I-I saw a mouse and it had large claws and it was the size of a twoleg monster! Then I caught it and ate it all by myself!"

"Hey that wasn't interesting", Dusk called to his brother.

"Well…I want to see you do better!"

"Well I can!"

"Can't!

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Ca-", the bricking brothers stopped abruptly. Dewfur saw Stormy glare at her kits.

"Sorry about that Ash. We can continue now."

"You know kits will be kits. Now does anyone else want to go?"

"I would."

"Go ahead Jasper." The grey and white she-cat left her kits, Aspen, Snowy, and Sage with their father phantom.

"Well as you know Phantom and I were traveling alone before we came here. Well we met this kind, sweet kittypet named, Apple. She helped us get through the twoleg gardens and helped us find our way here. But that's not the only thing. She said she was having kits and her mate had died. Now you see her twoleg well he would beat on her and he rarely feeds her. We've tried many attempts to save her but as you can see they all failed. That's why we kept on disappearing throughout the day. Since I've had my kits I'm unable to go but now that you know can you please go help her. Phantom will show you where she is."

"I see thank you for telling us. We will send out a patrol as soon as possible." The rest of the night was uneventful and soon after they went to bed. He felt something deep down that troubled him but he didn't know what.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took me so long. My goat had babies and I could work on it that much. Again Sorry about the delay.**

**Breezefeather**

Her pretty blue-grey tabby pelt gleamed in the sunlight. With the wind in her fur and her claws extended she cashed after the grey-brown creature. Finally she had caught up to the rabbit and caught it.

"Nice catch Breezefeather. Now how about we go back now?"

"Sounds good after all look how much prey we got", she swept her tail to the small mound of prey. They began to head back to their camp to deposit the prey. As they got closer the small hunting patrol began to hear frighten mews for kits.

"Come on there could be an attack." The cats dropped the prey and rushed into the camp.

"What's going on here?"

"Owlstar is having her kits and these seven are causing unneeded trouble!"

"Mistysong is with Frostfeather and their doing the best they can." Padding back and forth in front of the nursery was Breezefeather's father Sparrowfur.

"Father how is Owlstar doing?"

"I don't know I think that they'll be done soon though." As if on cue Mistysong and her apprentice, Frostfeather, appeared from the nursery.

"I have great news Owlstar had two kits; one tom and one she-cat." Sparrowfur rushed past Mistysong and Frostfeather and dove into the nursery. Behind him his kits, Darkpelt, Vixenclaw, Eaglewing, and Breezefeather followed.

"Sparrowfur and my kits come meet the newest members of our clan." At her stomach were two small figures. One was a white cat while the other had a grey-blue pelt like Breezefeather's.

"What should we name them?"

"The white tom Clearkit."

"I like that name Sparrowfur and the she-cat? How about Skykit?"

"They're perfect I love them."

"Hey what about us?!" The happy mates chuckled.

"You're perfect to."

"Thanks." For a moment they stood there happy and everything had felt perfect. But that was the thing nothing was perfect in the savage world where Breezefeather lived.

**Maplewing**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me here beneath the Leader's branch for a clan meeting." It had been three days after the gathering and Maplewing knew what that day was.

"As you know today we began our competition. First I want all the apprentices in one area." On order each of the apprentices moved to one corner and waited for Oakstar to finish.

"I want all the new warriors here." Maplewing, Farretwhisker, Blazeclaw, Spottedwing, Cindertail, Honeywing, Marshclaw, Icestorm, Cedarfur, Pinepelt, Swiftfoot, and Bluefeather moved near the apprentices.

"Now for the elders, medicine cats, queens and kits will not participate. With the rest of the warriors I want you to stay where you are. Now like I said there will be a few categories. First up is hunting! I want all the apprentices to catch as much prey as they can. You have until sun high. GO!" Maplewing watched as the apprentices bounded out of the clearing and into the forest without taking a second look.

"I want Icewhisker, Sherwfur, Poppyflight, Neetlefoot, Birchfeather, Willowsong, and Brackentail to all go keep an eye on the apprentices. Make sure they don't cheat please." After the warriors had left Maplewing waited in camp until sun-high.

"So now what?"

"Don't worry your turn will be soon enough." While waiting for the apprentices to return the warriors rested and waited. Finally sun-high had come and the apprentices had returned.

"Mosspaw good job you caught two squirrels and three mice. Brackenpaw, Sandpaw, and Leafpaw I see that you teamed and caught all together three squirrels, four frogs, two lizards and five snakes good job. Flamepaw and Snowpaw together you caught five frogs and three voles. Not bad not bad at all. Morningpaw, Sunpaw, Colverpaw, and Wolfpaw you caught three sparrows, two voles, and four shrews. Excellent. Foxpaw, Beepaw, and Mousepaw you caught three sparrows and one squirrel. You could've done better but, that's good enough for now. Ok next up are the newest warriors. You have until sunset to complete your hunting. Remember you can always team up if you have to. Go!" All twelve warriors bounded out of camp and into the forest.

Maplewing separated from the group and headed near ThunderClan's old camp. She stood at the entrance of her old home and prepared herself to go into the seemingly forgotten camp. Walking through the thorn tunnel memories flooded into Maplewing's mind. She gazed around the empty camp it was like they had left it. Faint traces of her clan mate's scents lingered in the air.

"Wow", she spoke aloud, "to think for generations we had lived here but, now we don't." She stayed a little longer before returning to her hunt. So far she had caught three sparrow and one squirrel. She was hunting another, slowly creeping up on it. The grey animal had scented her and it ran. She cashed it to the side of a hill and then the squirrel seemed to have had disappeared. Maplewing tasted the air looking for the prey. She found it but, not in a place she expected. Hidden carefully behind a bush was a hole big enough for a full grown warrior.

"What's this", she wondered aloud. She crept into the entrance cautiously. Immediately she couldn't see anything in front of herself. She backed away heading back to her hunt.

"Why good job Maplewing you found a tunnel!" His deep voice scared her.

"O-Oakstar what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing I'd just thought I'd check up on one of my friends. So here we have a tunnel how about we go explore it together?"

"Ok I guess I have enough time…"

"Perfect now let's go." Slowly the two cats entered the tunnel with caution, hoping it wouldn't collapse on them. The pair of cats came across a tunnel that split in two different directions. Maplewing could smell squirrel veering off in one direction and in the other was a faint trace of milk. 'Milk', Maplewing thought confused.

"We're going this way", Oakstar said.

"In the tunnel that smells of milk?"

"Yes that one now follow me." As they got furthered into the tunnel the milk scent got stronger and a new scent swept into the tunnel.

"WindClan", Maplewing breathed.

"Your right. Stay here I'm going a little farther to check it out. Stay here." Maplewing waited for a while before Oakstar returned.

"What took you so long?"

"The tunnel went back farther than I thought. Let's get back before the deadline shall we?" Quickly the cats followed their trail back and headed on their ways.

"See you later Maplewing and good luck."

"Thank you Oakstar." The tom dipped his head and bounded off. The sun had set and Maplewing finished her hunting. She made her way back to ShadowClan camp to finish the competition.

**Marshclaw**

In a dazed state the mottled tom made his way through the forest searching for prey. He stalked a frog and then leaped on top of the green animal. So far he had caught two snakes, three squirrels and a vole. As he hunted on something caught his attention. It was a strange scent that he didn't know.

"It's fox…no wait…badger? Not that either it's…rabbit! No a cat? Wait…it's a clan cat….no…a loner or rouge?" Marshclaw couldn't identify the strange scent. He was about to follow it but, he couldn't.

"Marshclaw shouldn't you be hunting right now?" The tom spun around to meet the stern face of Icewhisker.

"Oh sorry Icewhisker I was just trying to track some prey you know like we're supposed to." As soon as the she-cat left Marshclaw continued to hunt. All day he thought of the strange scent letting his mind trail off from his task. After the sun had set he began to head back to camp. Maplewing, Bluefeather, Cedarfur, Icestorm, Swiftfoot, and Pinepelt were already at camp waiting to be scored. They were waiting for Ferretwhisker then they could begin.

"Sorry I'm late I just…ran into trouble."

"No worries you were just late. It wasn't that late anyway. Now time for the scores. Maplewing nice very nice. You caught four squirrels, three sparrows, five mice, and two shrews." Oakstar went through all the scores until he reached Marshclaw.

"Marshclaw you caught three frogs, four snakes, three squirrels, two voles, and one robin. Excellent." After they had finished they went to bed and rested waiting for the next event. As Marshclaw fell asleep all he could think about was that strange scent.

**Dewfur**

They stalked in the shadows quietly trying not to attract attention. The white tom led them across the ally checking the scents ever so often. Finally they came to a twoleg nest that smelled of crow-food and fox dung.

"It stinks here. I can't imagine anyone living at this place."

"Well try living here every day of your life", a new voice wailed in sadness.

"Apple! Is it you?"

"Phantom, Jasper?"

"No just Phantom…with a few friends." The cream she-cat looked over Phantom's shoulder.

"I see so where's Jasper?"

"She had our kits; Aspen, Snowy, and Sage. Now how have you been?"

"Good I just haven't been able to feed my own kits." Then out from behind Apple four tiny bouncing figures came into view.

"And well these are my own kits; Blossom, Lilac, Storm, and Oak."

"I happy for you now come on we came to free you but, it looks like you freed yourself." The she-cat looked down and sadness filled her eyes.

"No my owner tied me to this cold, silver thing and I can't escape but, my kits can. Please go and take them to safety. You can come back for me later I-I think I can take one more beating."

"No Apple we can't leave you in this state! You'll die!"

"So be it as long as my kits are safe I'm fine."

"Come on", Phantom said with the rope in his teeth, "I'm getting you out whether you like it or not." Phantom tore at the rope trying to break Apple free.

"It's no use Phantom. Go with your friends and at least save my kits I'll be fine…for now." All of the sudden an elderly twoleg appeared from his nest and began screaming.

"Go now save my kits!"

"We're not leaving you", Trout said matter of factly.

"I'm sorry go now save my kits!"

"She's right we have to go", then with the four kits with them the small recue group left. Quickly they had reached their home.

"How did it go", Sharp asked as soon as they got back.

"Not well. We couldn't get Apple out of there all we could do was get her kits to safety."

"I'm sorry that happened Dewfur. If that happened to you I don't know what I'd do. I love you."

"I love you to." Dewfur saw Ash climb on top of the great rock.

"Ash wants to announce something we better listen."

"As you all know our rescue mission for Apple didn't go as planned. We were able to rescue her kits though. In the next few days we will try again. We will save her one way or another." After he announcement they all went to sleep and waited for the next day.


	11. Chapter 10

**Breezefeather**

The sun was shining high above in the sky and the birds were chirping. Everything was perfect but, that all changed quickly. Breezefeather heard yowls came from the nursery. She stood shocked waiting to hear more but, they quickly stopped and an eerier silence took its place. The WindClan cats flooded into the den where Owlstar was. Owlstar's pelt was matted with blood and her kits were nowhere to be seen.

"W-Was that her last life?"

"I don't know." The clan cats stood there for a moment waiting for their leader to stir. Finally the white she-cat began to move.

"M-My kits. Where are my kits?"

"Owlstar don't move. Do you know where Clearkit and Skykit are?"

"H-He came and ambushed us. He took my kits and killed me…"

"Shh we'll take care of you. Mistysong what do you want us to do with her?"

"Bring her to my den. Frostfeather will be back soon she's picking more herbs right now." Breezefeather left Mistysong to go check out the nursery.

"This makes no sense! How could we smell the intruder in here and over that wall but, we don't know where he or she went! Breezefeather do you think you can help us?"

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm not the best tracker. If you want someone to track you should ask Bumbleheart as you know he's the best in the clan."

"Your right I'll go talk to him now." Daisywhisker left the nursery to go find the young tom.

"Why would someone want to do that anyways? I mean what could they gain from it?"

"Power, food. It could be any number of things."

"Well yes it could but, what I want to know is who did it."

"Well there is one cat I can think of."

"Who?"

"Oakstar. He's already taken over ShadowClan so what's to stop him doing the same here."

"Good point but how would he sneak in here without being seen?"

"Good question but, I don't know."

"I have Bumbleheart."

"Good. Ok Bumbleheart do your tracking thing." The grey and black tabby tom shifted his way through the den trying to find the cat.

"It smells very strong over here but, how would they get in?"

"Who knows?"

"Well I'm sorry but, I can't figure out who did it."

"Neither do I but, I think Oakstar has something to do with it. I mean he's trying to gain power it's quite obvious you know."

"You're right now let's go report to Owlstar." The four cats walked out of the nursery and into the medicine den so they could report. There was still no sign of Owlstar's kits and hope was slowly being lost from the WindClan cats.

**Maplewing**

The sound of heavy breathing alerted the mottled cat. She was out hunting but, none of that mattered. A flash of ginger whirled passed her and ran on. The figure was swift and kept to its task. Without thinking she followed it into the forest ever so often losing sight of the creature. She tried to follow the scent but, it was no use. Slowly she moved on and she began to hear mewing. She stumbled though the undergrowth and finally she reached the mewing figures. One was a grey and white tom the other was a red-orange she-cat.

"Where's our mother! I want her now", the grey and white tom whined.

"So do I", the she-cat agreed.

"What are your names?" The red-orange she-cat spoke up.

"I'm Skykit and this is my brother, Clearkit."

"Where's your mother who's your mother?"

"O-Owlstar." Maplewing gasped in surprise.

"We better get you home fast can you two walk?"

"Yes of course we can! Now can we go home?" The mottled she-cat laughed.

"Yes, yes we're leaving now."

"I don't think so", a voice boomed.

"O-Oakstar?!"

"Yes Maplewing it is I. Listen we need those kits here and alive…at least for now."

"What do you want with them Oakstar?"

"If we have them then nothing can stand in our way! WindClan will join us and we'll be triumphant!"

"_We_? What do you mean by _we_?"

"I mean you and me Maplewing. Listen I love you and I need a mate someone to rule by my side. Do you expect this offer?"

"N-No Oakstar I don't!"

"Well than I guess you can say good bye to your mother and father as soon as we get back. Unless you think otherwise?"

"I-I…fine I'll be your mate just…leave my family alone and return these kits. Please!"

"Oh, I will just as soon as we're done with them."

"Oakstar you can-"

"I'm leader I can do what I want sweetie." Maplewing could feel rage spread throughout her body and take over her mind.

"Don't call me that", the mottled she-cat mewed bitterly.

"Whatever let's just get back to the clan shall we?" Reluctantly Maplewing followed behind wishing she could run away.

**Marshclaw**

He felt like his world was crashing down around him. They had made the worst mistake possible; talking badly about Oakstar.

"Why'd you do that?! Now I'm going to lose you too father!"

"Don't worry Marshclaw at least I'll be safe in StarClan with Pineheart." Just as Mouseclaw said that Oakstar came through the new entrance tunnel with two tine shapes in his jaws and an angered Maplewing. One of his most faithful followers, Poppyflight, told the large leader the news. The large tom nodded his head and leaped onto the Leader's Branch.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me here beneath the Leader's Branch for a clan meeting. It seems we have a traitor among us. Mouseclaw please come forth. I heard you we're saying some things that I don't like. Now do you know what I do to cats like that?"

"No but, I have a good idea you hideous excuse for a leader!" The surrounding cats gasped at the elder's remarks.

"Very well then. Death shall come to you." Oakstar jumped down from the leader's branch and in one swift swipe he cut Mouseclaw's throat open. Blood began to wield out from wound and the old tom fell dead.

"Father", Marshclaw yowled.

"You didn't have to kill him you sick son of a bi-"

"I'm leader I can do what I want you pathetic excuse for a warrior." Marshclaw opened his mouth to reply but he was interrupted by a painful screech. Barkwing, Sagefur, and Minnowpaw ran into the nursery to see the problem.

"It's Cinderflame Marshclaw! She's having your kits!" A sly smile instantly appeared Oakstar's face and Marshclaw knew he was planning something.

"So Marshclaw you were about to call me something right?"

"I-It was nothing Oakstar."

"Are you sure?"

"No I'm _not_ sure any more! Look at you you're becoming a monster! A sick horrible monster!"

"I see that's what you think of me. Barkwing brig Cinderflame's kits here." Marshclaw looked at his leader with an alarmed look.

"Sir may I kindly sa-"

"Barkwing are you disobeying my orders?"

"N-No sir I just thought that-"

"Well you thought wrong. Now unless you want to end up like Mouseclaw over here I suggest you listen to me! Now bring me Cinderflame's kits. And while he's at it Poppyflight and Lionfur bring Cinderflame out too."

"Yes sir."

"No don't Oakstar. Please I-I'll do anything just leave my mate and kits alone."

"Fine but, if you do that one more time then I'll kill you _and _your family."

"Marshclaw congratulations you have two toms and two she-cats." The mottled tom dipped his head to Barkwing and slowly crept into the nursery.

"M-Marshclaw come here." It was the weak voice of Cinderflame who called out. Next to her belly were four small shapes.

"What should we name them", Cinderflame asked.

"T-The biggest brown and grey tom should be Mousekit, after my father." A pang of grief hit his heart like a stone.

"And the light grey she-cat should be Ashkit."

"The ginger tabby tom should be Sunkit and the tan she-cat with the black stripes should be Sandkit."

"Those are such lovely names."

"I better get back because it looks like Oakstar wasn't finished."

"And as you can see we have these two WindClan kits with us. Cinderflame will nurse them until further notice." Marshclaw leaned over to Silverblaze and spoke.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing much. The only thing that's remotely important is that he and Maplewing are now mates."

"Ok that's for telling me."

"Yup."

"Now as for the traitor there will be no vigil for him and no burial. Leave his body somewhere so he can become crow-food. Traitors don't deserve a proper ceremony." Poppyflight and Lionfur dragged the limp body of Mouseclaw out through the tunnel and disappeared out of sight.

Dewfur

The sun was slowly setting and the camp was lit in a soft light. The grey she-cat climbed onto the log. She gazed at the cats below sadness began to fill her heart.

"Let all cats old enough to swim join me here beneath the meeting log for a clan meeting. As you all know I'm getting old. I now know that it's time for me to step down from leadership and for my daughter, Frost, to take my place. I kn-"

"Sorry to interrupt but, I'm afraid that Frost won't become leader." The cat who spoke was Sharp.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see Frost is…dead." Shocked gasps came from the surrounding cats. Behind Sharp were two new visitors carrying the broken body of Frost.

"No F-Frost she can't be dead."

"Well she is and now this place belongs to Slash!" Dewfur stared at his mate.

"Sharp what's going on here?"

"Well you see sweetie Slash, my mate, is taking over."

"What do you mean your mate? I thought I was your mate."

"Oh sorry Dewfur I was already taken. Now Ash because you're stepping down from leadership Slash will take your place and he will rule."

"You don't even have enough cats to take over. You're out numbered."

"Oh am I?" Then through the shadows more cats appeared.

"Hello Slash it's good to see you again after so long."

"You too my love." Slash was a large brown-black tabby tom with a menacing smile and large sharp claws. Much like Sharp he was covered in scars and had two different colored eyes; one was the darkest brown the other the palest blue.

"Now everyone I rule this place now and if anyone tries to challenge me…you'll die."


End file.
